At present, a mobile terminal product gets thinner and thinner, and a thickness for a loudspeaker volume chamber is correspondingly reduced. A moving-coil loudspeaker is currently designed in such a way that an acoustic output hole is defined in a bottom of the loudspeaker while a sound source is provided at a top thereof, i.e. the acoustic output hole is arranged opposite to the sound source. In such a structure, the loudspeaker is assembled in the loudspeaker volume chamber; on the one hand, in order to guarantee a relatively small thickness of the loudspeaker volume chamber, a distance from the acoustic output hole in the bottom of the loudspeaker to a sealing wall of the loudspeaker volume chamber is reduced, resulting in increased acoustic resistance against sound output of the loudspeaker, and further weakening the sound received by a user. On the other hand, in order to guarantee reduced acoustic resistance against the sound output of the loudspeaker, the distance from the acoustic output hole in the bottom of the loudspeaker to the sealing wall of the volume chamber is enlarged, resulting in a relatively large thickness of the sealed volume chamber, and further wasting space for use. Therefore, the user cannot obtain a loudspeaker that has small enough acoustic resistance and saves the space for use, i.e. degrading user experience.